


Scholarifying Vines

by ETNMystic



Category: vines - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: In which I shall take a roughly six-second film clip that has been known as a Vine and give it a scholastic flair.





	1. Chapter 1

"Greetings to you, shortened form of the terminology that designates one who is of my immediate and biological male relation, what is it that you desire to masticate and then consume through the digestive tract?" 

"The vessels known as the spirits belonging to those who are untainted by sin and/or have not been convincted of any sort of felony or misdemeanor!"

"A pastry delectable that is circular in natute and contains an opening within its center."

"That is not correct!"

"Two pastry delectables that are circular in nature and contain openings within their centers."

* * *

"My fellow female companion, I happened to observe you exchanging cordial relations upon an outing with the lady christened as Katelin the day prior to this discussion!"

"My trusted female companion christened as Rebecca, this incident is not what your mind has come to theorize!"

"I shall not falter upon this next task, you derogatory term for those of the female persuasion!"

* * *

*exclaims in a rather startling manner as one belonging to the male persuasion comes round the corner.* 

"OH MY! Cease your startling shenanigans, for I ran the risk of losing hold of the object upon which my delectable French pastry still sits!"

* * *

*forcefully and quickly places the palms of their hands against one another, creating a vibration that is interpreted by the ears.* 

"The ones described as those of the female persuasion who fraternize with various partners in bed do not demonstrate possession of the trait of integrity!"

*forcefully and quickly places the palms of their hands against one another, creating a vibration that is interpreted by the ears.* 

"The ones described as those of the female persuasion who fraternize with various partners in bed do not demonstrate possession of the trait of integrity!"

* * *

"I welcome all of you to the scholarly practice of His Holy Testament, for we have all chosen to become a member of the group who identify as the youth of He that was crucified!"

*one of the female persuasion inhales an addictive and individually-miniscule substance of a powdered nature through a device meant for the transport of consumable liquids from their solid containment device upward to the orifice primarily designated for the intake and mastication of foods of various nutrients, such as proteins and naturally flavorful chemical compounds.*

"Exclamation of praise that roughly translates to please pass upon this place of worship, my Holiest of Kings!"

 

 

 


	2. diddly doo its chapter 2

"In edition, these unmentioned beings of indeterminate persuasion previously were sheltered together within a dorm or apartment."

"Exclamation, my deity in Heaven above, those unmentioned beings of indeterminate persuasion previously were sheltered together within a dorm or apartment."

* * *

 

"I would like to counter that there is a singular thing possessing much more negative consequence than one who initiates sexual intercourse without the other party's genuine and able consent."

"Exclamation of explosion."

"One of prepubescence or infancy."

"That is not correct."

* * *

"It is time to initiate forceful contact to the facial region with a hand."

"Derogatory terminology for one of the female persuasion, I do have in mind the slangular terminology for sexual intercourse that you will do such a thing! You will become a post-mortem male child of a derogatory terminology for one of the female persuasion, I do inform you of such!"

* * *

"Derogatory terminology for one of the female persuasion! *short exclamation of laughter.* Wherefore do you possess the emotion of fury? Is it due to the knowledge that my slang terminology for the female genital area creates an intense feeling of pleasure and you do not possess the same ability as I?"

* * *

"Other bipedal beings of the human race claim that I cannot pursue what I desire if I do not attend an institution of post-secondary education. I do not require a certification to occupy the position of an object that holds clothes within a wardrobe!"

 

 

 

 


	3. Diddly Dee its scholar vines 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things;  
> 1\. I have my own version of season 3 that I came up with back in January or February of this year up on here, so go check out what I have so far.  
> 2\. Yes, Escape the Ronpa is still going to happen. I just need to write out the first bits.  
> 3\. I created an ETN fanfiction wiki: https://escapethenightfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Escapethenightfanfiction_Wiki  
> please add more to it i don't want it to die.  
> 4\. Go check out my YouTube Channel: LadieLydKyd

One of the masculine persuasion who hath been christened as Jared, maychance thou recite the passage associated with the numerical value of nine and twenty for the gathering of those wishing to obtain an education prithee?

Nay, I find that I do not possess such an ability.

What is in an upward direction? I am christened Jared, I am of the tender age of nine and ten, to add to the introduction, throughout my life, I did not _derogatory terminology for sexual intercourse_ study the art of visually intaking and comprehending information.

* * *

 

A site of making visual and/or technical improvements upon a patch of pavement that one uses for transportation of their automated vehicle in the upcoming future? Hesitation, yay, I certainly pray it possesses the ability!

* * *

 

Prithee make an attempt to articulate upon the identity I am imitating? Let us all traverse to the place of natural, granular material and water, place of natural, granular material and water..............The one christened as Nikki and possessing the surname of Minjaj. 

* * *

*an adolescent youth of the masculine persuasion displaying only boxer shorts enters the lavoratory possessing a retangular device. He can be seen in the reflective plastering above the sink.* Greetings, I welcome all of you to the sanctuary christened as Chili's.

* * *

My immediate male relative who consummated with my mother, regard upon this. 'Tis thy high-quality addictive plantlike substance!

'Tis the market of items under a singular monetary dollar. Pray tell, how high-quality doth thou believe it would be?

* * *

Let us all mc-less derogatory terminology for sexual intercourse-lose our inhibitions! Prithee exit thine state of mind! Prithee exit thine state of mind!

* * *

Greetings to everyone. Regard upon this recently-crafted societally-deemed feminine article of clothing that my immediate female relative who consummated with my father and gave birth to me purchased for myself. 'Tis a jest! 'Tis a suitular article of clothing designed for jumping in. Thou wast indeed jested! *laughter.*

* * *

Regard upon this! 'Tis a master of the serpentine creatures!

Greetings to you, serpentine creature! Thou are as attractive as the inferno of Satan.

Hiss! Do not continue. =:)

* * *

Thou cannot reside upon this table with us.

Correction, one christened as Megan, I cannot reside in any location. I possess........the affliction caused by overworking of the muscular region of my hindquarters.

* * *

To shorten the longevity of this very tale, I placed the entirety of a containment device of sugary beanular-shaped treats up into mine hindquarters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
